A Year to Catch You
by Xiiravi
Summary: How long does it take to fall in love? Can an accidental connection turn into more? 50 Phrase Challenge, Draco/Harry slash. Hiatus.
1. You look like a Banana

**DISCLAIMER!** Any and all original Harry Potter characters, locations and such are _not _mine. If I was one of the richest chicas in Europe, I'd be moving to Japan and opening my own wacky clothing line. Because I'm just that cool. No, really.

**WARNING: if you missed the summary, there will be slash. If you are uncomfortable, please use back button now. **Otherwise… Hullo! Please, feel free to share anything off, or wonky sounding. I always appreciate help.

_Lovely Thanks to my Beta __**Evide!**_ Without her, I'd be another rambling grammatical idiot. Onto the story!

**50 Phrase Challenge-** Find link in profile for details.

_**Chapter One - "You look like a banana."**_

The young teen staggered towards the gates, giggling quietly while merrily swinging his bottle of firewhisky. "Sunshine daisies, butter mellow- look at me, I'm bright an' yellow!" His happy smile quickly turned into a grimace as rather abruptly his system decided to rebel. The boy doubled over and retched on the ground. _'Ooh… those Butter Babies don't sit too well.'_ Best to let the twins know that their newest invention doesn't go well with alcohol. In the morning though, when he's sober.

It was quite late, but he didn't really have the energy nor drive to straighten up and move towards the castle, or towards the village. That and a queasy feeling was starting to make itself known in his stomach. Sleeping here sounded like a good idea. If the colors would stop spinning. _Now which way is the ground?_ In response to his confusion, he decided it find it the best way anyone could- by falling. "Uhg." On some gravel.

"…Potter?" A light voice questioned incredulously. Groan. Must he hear voices too?_ Go 'way, imaginary voice._ "What in Merlin's name are you doing down there?" He could hear something shuffle closer on the path.

Oh. Not imaginary. A person. People? "M'admiring th' dirt. It's very… dirt-ish." Harry's attempt at sarcasm was defeated thoroughly by his mental shape, but at least he didn't know. He heard a snort, followed by giggles and an exasperated sigh.

"You're _drunk_," a deeper voice states. "Dare I ask?"

Harry finally looked up from the ground at the blurry and cracked blobs and grinned widely. "Yellow too! See?" He cheerfully hiked up his yellow sleeves and waved his butter-colored hands about. "Ooh… too fast." The Gryffindor also realized he'd need to fix his glasses soon.

"You look like a banana." A shrill voice drawled. "Were you attacked by third years?" Some more snorts and guffaws accompanied that statement.

The people- _Person?_- in front of the group slid forward and knelt down before him, and seemingly offered what appeared to be a hand up. It was promptly knocked aside as Harry glared balefully from his slumped position against the gates, then struggled to stand, barely managing.

"I, good fellow, am like butter! Banana indeed!" Completely ignoring the third year comment, he huffed irritably, crossed his arms, and spun on his heel- or attempted to. What resulted instead was loss of balance, and a quick _Hullo!_ from bum to ground as they swiftly met with a loud thump. "Meant to do that," he mumbled, "Like it down here better. Really, I did. Do."

The other rolled his eyes- or at least appeared to in the night- and hoisted Harry up by the arm. "Of course you did," he replied smoothly. "The spin was purely for dramatic flare." Now that Harry was closer, he could at least discern that the person was blonde.

"Glad to see you understand!" Harry swung up his Firewhisky, first to salute, then second to his mouth to take in another gulp. Right before it got there, it was snatched away. "Oi!" His face quickly coloured in anger. "That's _my _Toxic Lava Firewhisky!" In his head he couldn't help adding the little ditty: _New __and __improved; Twice the kick, twice the heat! It's Toxic Lava Firewhisky._

A faint eyebrow rose. _How many of these has he had? _"You can have your brain liquefying substances back once you've successfully made it back to the castle." With much subdued grumbling and quite a bit of stumbling, the troupe eventually made it back to the security of Hogwarts, thankfully without notice.

"Why, might I ask, are you children out gallivanting across the school grounds this time of night?" A sharp voice rang out in to the near silence. _Well, almost. _"And what in Salazar's name is wrong with Mr. Potter?" Professor Snape didn't look the least bit pleased at the notion of having to play caretaker.

A few exchanged looks. The blonde holding Potter then spoke up. "He just had a bit of trouble in Zonko's, Sir, we were helping him back." An odd look crossed the youth's face, and they promptly shifted Harry further to the side. To the side that was away from the bottle he'd hidden in the cloak pocket, which a questing hand had been searching for. Harry just pouted.

"Very well, continue on." The professor gave them a look. "But I expect you all back in your commons soon." The group just nodded, as the irritable Professor Snape spun on his heel and glided away. A quiet snigger sounded.

"I. Am. BATMAN!" Harry struck an uncoordinated pose, flinging out his cloak before falling victim to another fit of giggles. The blonde caught the sniggering teen as Harry wobbled around.

"Great. He's gone and lost his bloody marbles." The scowl and eye roll punctuating the deep voice's words.

"Drunk them away, I'd guess. That stuff _is_ pretty potent." Was the airy response from the banshee-esque voice.

"He still looks like a banana…" Another mumbled. Disbelieving stares, followed with a defensive, "What?! He does!"

"What do we do with him now?" Another grunts. A nervous shuffle echoes in the dark.

"Bring him with us. They won't notice another drunk at the party, and they're all pretty much wasted by now." Was the blonde's reply.

Despite some misgivings, the others soon relented. As one the group moved on towards the party, a pleasantly drunk Harry in tow. Well, pleasant once he had his bottle back, and was told there'd be more drinks at the party.

Onward went the night in a haze of drunken bliss, with no one actually noticing there was an 'odd-one-out' amidst the partygoers. Ten bar songs, nine conga line dances, eight passed tankards of alcohol, seven strip games, six different snogging partners and five hours later, the majority of the party had died down and was clearing out to continue for some one-on-one time between participants. Or one-on-one-with-another-one. Whichever suited their fancy.

Harry too found himself being led off by his current partner, with whispered promises and giggles flowing in their wake. The two students made use of an empty dorm, quickly stripping the remains of cloth and tumbling onto an empty bed.

Passionate caresses and fiery strokes quickly set Harry's body alight and he moaned, desperately arching into that sinful touch. Callused fingers rubbed and teased, with strong broad hands smoothing down his sides and seducing his body. Scorching lips caught and locked with his, tongues stroking and twining much like their bodies in a fervent dance. Harry's delighted cries and pleading mewls rang through the dorm and into the hall, the moans and shouts of his lover swiftly behind.

No one else could account for seeing them the rest of the night. Or a good while into the morning hours. Soon, Afternoon came strolling by, with a big hearty _'Hi there! Time to wakey-wakey!'_ in the form of glaringly bright sunlight burning retinas left unguarded by curtains.


	2. You don't even like him!

**DISCLAIMER!** Any and all original Harry Potter characters, locations and such are _not _mine. If they were, they'd be in many movies, certainly not rated for children.

**WARNING: if you missed the summary, there will be slash, male/male relations. If you are uncomfortable, please use back button now.**

_Lovely Thanks to my Beta __**Evide!**_ Even though to get this out sooner, I snuck the last several paragraphs in. XD  
_  
Updated Mon April 6, 2009_

**50 Phrase Challenge:**

_**Chapter Two - "You don't even like him!"**_

It was a combination of tightly wound arms, entangled legs, a need to pee, and sunlight searing into his brain that prodded Harry from the sands of slumber. Figuring he could momentarily ignore all but the last in favor of the warmth next to him, he rolled over and curled further into the arms. When he realized there shouldn't be arms other than his in his bed, his brain started back up again_. I feel like I got hit by the Hogwarts Express… why is Ron in my bed?_

With an annoyed groan, the black-haired youth opened his eyes. A quickly very confused Gryffindor came to a few conclusions. Well, several. While in a dormitory, he wasn't in his own. These people were not his dorm mates. In fact, these bed sheets weren't even red and gold- they were green, silver and black. He was sharing someone's bed, with that someone. That someone did not have red hair, it was blonde. He was sore- in places unmentionable to others. And except for that someone he was cuddled up to, he was feeling _very_ drafty. Looking down solved that problem. He was naked. In bed. With a guy.

The rest of the unfortunate students were rudely awoken by a shrill scream and a double *_thunk__*_. Then they were treated to the sight of Hogwart's Golden Boy as he scrambled quickly out of their dorms in nothing but a sheet, while a naked and befuddled Draco Malfoy tried to figure out why he was suddenly on the floor.

"Whoops. Forgot about him." Blaise's deep voice mumbled as he turned over and went back to sleep.

_--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--_

"… then I made my way here, so no one would see me!" He pulled on his hair in frustration after recounting his night of horrid drunken stupor to his two best friends.

It was thankfully a lovely Saturday, so most students were outside enjoying the sun before the cool weather of autumn Scotland decided to settle in. Meaning, no students had witnessed Harry's panicked dash through the school premises, in naught but a sex stained sheet.

An awkward silence descended upon the group. Hermione fidgeted nervously at the edge of Harry's bed, fiddling with the cracked glasses she had offered to repair. "So… you-" She blushed a deep shade of red and ducked her head.

"Y-you _slept _with Malfoy. You SLEPTwith _Malfoy! _You don't even _like_ him!" Ron exploded, springing up from his mattress. Harry scowled and glared as the red head continued to build up steam. "YOU WENT AND GOT BLOODY DRUNK, THEN SHAGGED MALFOY?! "

"Ron!" Hermione hissed. "Be more sensitive!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Harry raged back. "Who's idea was it to go to the Hog's Head to get drinks, then leaves his best mate to go snog some random girl in the back who flirts with him!" Harry got up and started pacing. "How do you think I feel, waking up, not remembering the last twelve hours, in a bed with-with- HIM?!" He sat back down, dropping his head into his hand and moaned pitifully. _I finally get a chance with the guy I like and I can barely remember a thing. Damned Firewhisky. _

Hermione gave Ron a scathing glare. One of those, 'You-better-apologize-if-you-know-what's-good-for-you' glares. He looked pleadingly at her. With a new level of Scary currently oozing from Hermione, Ron sighed in resignation.

"Sorry mate. I guess it's partly my fault…" Ron looked down sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry for blowing up on you." Harry looked up gave a wry grin in response.

Hermione sighed in relief that it had been quickly resolved without her help. "Well at least it isn't as bad as it could've been." She reasoned. Harry blushed deeply and turned away as Ron gazed confusedly at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron prodded. Hermione and Harry quickly exchanged uneasy glances.

"N-nothing!" Harry hastily replied. "She just mean's it could've been someone else- like g-g-Goyle. Imagine how horrible that'd be, eh?" He chuckled nervously, raised hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh gross…" Ron faintly turned green. "That's just nasty mate. Don't ever even joke about that again. That'll give someone night scares, it will." Harry grinned at Ron's look. "But erm… mate?" Ron blushed and looked down at his feet and shuffled. "Do you think you can go… wash off? And get some clothes." He quickly mumbled out the last part.

Harry looked down, and burned red. The activities from last night had left reminders, and it didn't help that the same sheet they had used still covered him. "Right. Sorry." He quickly rummaged through his trunk and grabbed some clothes, then scurried off to the bathroom.

--Meanwhile--

Dean nudged Neville. "Hey, don't you think it's odd that Harry never came back from Hogsmeade?" Neville glanced over with a frown. "And the Slytherins have been missing all morning too. Do you think something might've happened to him?"

Neville stuttered a bit. "I-I don't think anything horrible happened if that's what you mean…" He looked away.

Dean shrugged and turned back to the lake just in time to catch Seamus' head connect with his book.

His head snapped back up and he jumped. "It's Harry's fault! He took me Rum!" Laughter burst out all across their group.

_--Slytherin Commons--_

"Come on, Draco! You had Witch Weekly's most eligible bachelor in your bed, and you won't give details?" Blaise smirked, and leaned closer. "You just want to keep him for yourself, don't you?"

"What do you mean by that?" The blonde sneered.

"I just mean that as the Slytherin Prince, you usually take them down and recount the tale!" Blaise moved towards the bed and leaned against the post. "No stories of conquests this time? For someone who's got a good claim to bragging rights, you're sure tight-lipped about this. Makes one wonder…"

"I'm telling you, we were both too drunk to remember! Now would you knock it off?!" He snapped and grabbed his robes, slamming the door as he stormed out of the room.

"Prissy little thing, isn't he? Methinks the lady doth protest too much…"


End file.
